The Cheeryblossem Festavil
by Kagome-the-Suger-baby
Summary: Naraku catches Kagome and Inuyasha trys to get her back! Will Inuyasha and Kagome's love destroy Naraku's spell or will Kagome become Naraku's mate? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Cheeryblossem Festivel

By: Kagome-The-Suger-Baby

Kagome: Hi Whats up

Inuyasha: playing Psp huh? your starting another story!

Kagome: Yeah so?

Inuyasha: Fine... whatever ears go down Idiot

Kagome: I hear that.. Sit

Inuyasha: falls flat on face oww... leg twitching in air

-----------------------------------------------

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is owned my The Great Ramiko Takahashi

----------------------------------------------

Kagome walked up the large stair way thinking about how she's going to pass her Math Exames next week or she's thinking of how shes going to convise Inuyasha to let her come back for her test and The Feastivel Of the Cheerblossems. Kagome made it to her house and got her filled backpack and jumped down the well.

In Inuyasha's Time

Inuyasha sat under the sacred tree waiting for Kagome. Inuyasha loved Kagome, I mean heck thats why he always beat Koga's ass when he saw him touching or talking to Kagome. Kagome always made Inuyasha feel so... happy and pure... sometimes he diched Miroku and spyed on Kagome in the hotsprings, which Inuyasha is not so proud of doing but... Inuyasha just can't help it. Then he smelt something.. Roses.It was Kagome.

Kagome walked to Inuyasha as she smiled sweetly "Hi there Inuyasha" Kagome said and put her back pat down on the floor "Feh. What took you so long?Did you have that school thing to got to?" Inuyasha asked and looked into her backpack for Ramen "Yeah Inuyasha umm... I need to ask you something" Kagome said and sat next to him making sure her mini skirt doesn't show her ass, "What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he looked as her confused "Well... Theres this Festivel in my time and everones going... and I also have a math test comeing up soon ..so-" Kagome started but Inuyasha cut her off "So you want to go? Right?..." Inuyasha said and looked at her "Yeah..." Kagome said with a beautiful smile on her face "No..." Inuyasha said and crossed his arms which made that beautiful smile into a sad frown "Why not!" Kagome yelled "Because you left for three days thats all the time Naraku needs to get all the shards!Do you remember that **YOU** broke the jewel in the first place!" Inuyasha yelled angrily "b... b... but Inuyasha!" Kagome whined "No" Inuyasha said he could not let her leave him alone again "PLEASEEESSSSSSSS INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled and hugged him tightly "N-...NO" Inuyasha said as he blushed "K-K-Kagome..." Inuyasha siad and blushes darker "Yeah?"Kagome asked "C-Can you let me go?" Inuyasha asked and she blushes and backed away looking into his eyes "I-I'm sorry" Kagome said blushing more "It's fine" Inuyasha said looking down at the floor "Inuyasha... is something wrong?" Kagome asked and patted him back in confort "Kagome... do you... love Koga?" Inuyasha asked her

"... Yeah..." Kagome said jokingly "WHAT!YOU LIKE THAT... MOTHER F-" Kagome put a finger on his mouth " Just kidding" Kagome giggled out "Why you little-" Inuyasha said in rage and lunged at her but Kagome dashed away giggling.

At the Village

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were drinking tea and talking to Kaede "So you think Naraku is hiding in the Lady Kagome's world?" Miroku asked cluelessly "Yes... Ye do not know what ye are in store of... Naraku will gain power in Lady Kagome's time and attack" Kaede said and took a sip of her tea "But what about Kagome and her Family" Sango asked "Lady Kagome will be safe if she stays here, but her Family can't cross the well..." Miroku said and started to think of the problem

"Thinking Miroku? Not really your thing" Inuyasha said walking into the hut "Inuyasha... Where is Kagome?" Shippo asked and jumped on his shoulder "She said she wanted to be alone and walked to the hotsprings" Inuyasha said and started sulking like he dose when Kagomes gone to her time "Inuyasha... We need to talk to you" Sango said...

(3 min.s later)

"WHAT!" Inuyasha's voice boomed making birds fly away from the hut "Naraku is in Kagome's Time!" Inuyasha said "Ye must calm down Inuyasha" Kaede said "Calm down? CALM DOWN! Have you ever seen when Kagome is crying! If her family dies I will fucking kill anyone in my fucking sight just to make Kagome happy!" Inuyasha said and then covered him mouth "Ohhh... so Dog boy is in love!" Miroku said with a peverted smile "No!" Inuyasha said and looked away "Inuyasha... It's ok Kagome is a sweet and kind girl, Why don't you tell her?" Sango said and smiled at her friend "No... She likes Koga" Inuyasha said and looked down with his ears flated on his head and his bangs covering his eyes...

(Sango's Flash Back)

_"Why don't you tell Inuyasha that you love him?" Sango asked and looked at her friend in the hotsprings "No... He likes Kikyo" Kagome said and looked down hugging herself in the water..._

(End of Sango's Flash back)

Sango smiled "Be right back you keep talking" Sango said and ran to the hotsprings.

(With Kagome and Sango)

Kagome hugged herself in the water and started thinking about Naraku '_The darn asshole... now that he's in my time I have to betray Inuyasha... I could tell him... no but then Naraku will hear it becuse of the Spider mark on my back... I hate this! Inuyasha... I love you can't you see that,"_ Kagome started crying '_Why do you love Kikyo and not me?'_ Kagome hugged herself more '_WHY?' _Kagome yelled in her mind "Kagome?" a voice said behind her Kagome looked behind her to see her best firnd Sango. "Oh ... Hi" Kagome said and wipped her tears "Come on get dressed and follow me" Sango said smiling "Ok" Kagome said and got dressing in her normal close "No! Put on this" Sango smiled and handed her a beautiful dark blue kimono with a design that matched the night sky on a full moon "Oh my god" Kagome gasped in shock "Sango I couldn't!" Kagome said "Please Kagome" Sango begged and handed in to her for her to take it "... Thank you" Kagome said happily and quickly got dressed in the kimono "No prob" Sango siad and the to ran to the hut.

(With the rest of the gang)

"Come on Inuyasha! Kagome would be happy to see you" Shippo said and smiled "No..." Inuyasha said and pouted in the cutest way not knowing Kagome and Sango were spying "INUYASHA LIKES KAGOME!" Mirkou yelled for the heavens to know "SO WHAT IF I DO!" Inuyasha yelled and blushed deeply making Kagome gasp in supprise "Inuyasha..." a voice wispered behind him "huh?" Inuyasha looked back to see who was speeking. He froze... It was her... oh man would he love to run the hell to her in the kimono she was wearing and tear them off fucking her right there making her his mate... but... he coulden't move... "Inuyasha" she said and walked up to him '_Fucking Sexy bitch! I want to fuck her just once!'_ Inuyasha said and closed his eyes tightly trying not to but he coulded. he opened his eyes and saw lust... '_The Bitch wants me to fuck her! YES! I got a sexy mate'_ Inuyasha thought not seeing everyone eles leaving the room "Inuyasha... you love me?" Kagome asked and sat in front of him "OF COURES!" Inuyasha said and blushed darn his human side for being shy...

To be Continued...

Kagome: how was that?

Inuyasha:... REVIEW PEOLPLE!

Kagome: that means he liked it...


	2. Chapter 2

The Cheeryblossem Festival

By: Kagome-The-Suger-Baby

Kagome: Hi peoples!

Inuyasha: were continuing the story?

Kagome: yup I guess people like it (shrugs)

Inuyasha: Man I love you people that reviewed!

Kagome: why? (blinks)

Inuyasha: umm...uh... no reson!

Kagome: -.- Dog boy

Inuyasha: (flys into air and gets throws 5 miles away gets throwing in floor 6 times and comes back knocked out) X.X

Kagome: People Thats my way of saying... Down boy

Inuyasha: evil...ow...

Kagome: ok lets get the story

Inuyasha: ow... evil

Kagome: oh sit up

Inuyasha: (falls into floor)

Kagome:ops... umm... IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE!

Disclamer:

Kagome:I own Inuyasha!(wakes up from a dream) awwww (starts crying)

Inuyasha: Kagome? Whats wrong?

Kagome: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha? no one does?

Kagome: Rumiko Does

Inuyasha: O.O that old hag!

Kagome: Inuyasha! don't say that!

Inuyasha: (kisses Kagome's cheek) please cheer up

Kagome: 0/0

Inuyasha: 0/0 what?

Kagome: ok lets get back to that story...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OF COURES!" Inuyasha said and blushed darn his human side for being shy...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome smiled sweetly and huged Inuyasha tightly crying into his chest "Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and cryed deeply "Kagome.. whats wrong?" Inuyasha said his heart braking from her crying think its his fault "Inuyasha.. I... I" Kagome said and looked at him with love/lust in her eyes "You what?" Inuyasha said praying it was the three magical words he'd been waiting for "I l-" Kagome started but them!

---------------------In Kagomes Mind----------------------------

**Bitch don't say that!**

_HUH! who are you?_

**Naraku little bitch now say you hate him,slap him and run away!**

_WHAT! but... but-_

**It's ether that or I kill your mother,grandfather and younger brother**

_... F-... Fine just don't hurt them_

**good bitch **

--------------------Out of Kagomes Mind---------------------------

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and looked in her beautiful brown eyes "Inuyasha, I'm sorry but... I h-h-...I hate you" Kagome choked out now crying harder making Inuyasha in shock his heart cracked in half...he could never love again... "Kagome... Why?" Inuyasha asked looking in her teary eyes "I... I just do" Kagome said and raised up a hand to slap him but couldn't do it she kissed him insted and stod up.About to leave but Inuyasha got in the way and kissed her deeply wraping him arms around her waist not wanting to let go "Inuyasha" Kagome wispered as he kissed down her neck "I love you Kagome and I can't let you just walk away" Inuyasha bearthed on her skin "Oh Inuyasha" Kagome moaned and felt the spider mark disapper into her skin '_Thats why Naraku didn't want me to tell Inuyasha I loved him because his love will make the mark weak!'_Kagome though and still moaned and Inuyasha stated sliping the kimono that Sango gave her and kiss down to her breast "Kagome... Do you know how long... I've waited for this?" Inuyasha asked sucking on her hard on nipple " No Inuyasha stop!" Kagome said and struged out of his grip making Inuyasha let go he didn' t want to forse her, He wanted her to love him and want his love _'I knew it... She loves Koga... She would never love a darn Hanyou like me' _Inuyasha though and looked down _'Its just like before when I was 3'_ Inuyasha though and tears formed into his eyes spilling down his face "...Inuyasha" Kagome gasped and reached out to his face but Inuyasha slaped her hand "Get away..." Inuyasha wispered Kagome didn't want the mark to come back so Kagome hugged Inuyasha cuddling into his chest and told him about what happend in her time:

_Flash back_

_Kagome had just came home from a fight with Inuyasha about her coming home for the Math exams. She stept into in shrine to see it trashed! Kagome looked all over for her family but no one was there, Then suddenly Naraku came behind me and carved a spider mark into her back he touched the mark and it started to burn! Kagome yelled and begging him to stop... Naraku just turned around and disappered. A few min. later Kagome was on the floor crying anf the fire was burned out leaveing the Spider mark to remain with her forever... then Kagome saw a note in front of her so she picked in up and read what is had to say:_

**Dear Kagome**

**Kagome the beautiful school girl i'm sorry to say your family is at my lair so don't try to move to much. The mark that I put on you has conected you to me. I will kill your family if you do not do what I say got it? I know you do.**

**Love Naraku**

_Kagome started crying and didn't move till the mark didn't hurt so darn much!_

_End of Flash Back_

Kagome cryed into his chest after she told him "And her ordered me to say I hated you and slap you and run away!" Kagome sobbed out "I love you Inuyasha! I don't hate you! I couldn't hate you!" Kagome said looking up at him Inuyasha was in shock He was going to kill that asshole the moment he saw him "Kagome... but isn't he going to kill your family now that you told me?" Inuyasha said sadly "No. He can't hear us because the moment you touched me the mark vanished into my back!" Kagome said making Inuyasha smirk '_Then I can have her! She's in heat and I see lust in her eyes I can have she right now!' _Inuyasha thought and pulled her closesly "Kagome... Can I... Can We..." Inuyasha tryed to ask but Kagome put a finger on his lips "Inuyasha...Not now... I have to go Kagura will be looking for me soon" Kagome wispered "But... I love you Kagome! I want your love to be with me forever" Inuyasha yelled puting one of his hand on the side oh her face "Inuyasha... I will always be with you no matter what" Kagome said and kissed him deeply raping her arms around his neck, Inuyasha kisses back and put his hands on her hips pulling her to his hard on dick making Kagome moan in the kiss giveing Inuyasha's toung to slip in her mouth. Kagome and Inuyasha's toung's played with eachother for a while and the lovers pulled away to breath, Kagome got up and walked out the door making the mark reapper.

----------------------------------In Kagomes Mind-----------------------

**Did you tell him?**

_I told him that I hated him like you told me to_

**Oh really? Come to the Sacred tree so I can do something with you.**

_What will you do you me?_

**You will find out as soon as you come  
**

_Yes Naraku_

**Call me Lord Naraku Kagome**

_Yes Lord Naraku_

_-------------------------------------------------------_Out of Kagomes mind ------------------------------

Kagome walked half way to the Sacred tree and was stopped by the silver headed hanyou "Kagome where are you going we didn't finish our little chat" Inuyasha said and hugged her so the mark will disapper and so it did "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked "What is he making you do?" Inuyasha asked sturnly "He told me "**Come to the Sacred tree so I can do something with you.**" and thats where I'm going" Kagome said and Inuyasha stood still "Kagome here" Inuyasha said and handed her a necklese with a bead from his necklese on the end of it "Inuyasha what is this?" Kagom asked and looked down at his hand "This will let you talk to me and maybe one day we will met save your family and become one" Inuyasha said and kissed her on the forhead putting the necklese on her "Inuyasha... I love you" Kagome said and hugged her lover tightly "I love you to Kagome" Inuyasha wispered and hugged her back...

To be Continued...

Kagome: so? how what that?

Inuyasha: man that sucks! why do you have to go with Naraku!

Kagome: cuz its part of the story (evil grin)

Inuyasha: is Kagome and Inuyasha going to meet again?

Kagome: yeah. Maybe evern fight eachother sometimes

Inuyasha: WHAT!

Kagome: yup (smiles sweetly) Review ppl!

Inuyasha: yeah (waves at readers)

Kagome: (Waves good bye and Inuyasha and me disapper)


	3. The Fake Kagome and The Reward

The Cheeryblossem Festival

By: Kagome-The-Suger-Baby

Kagome: Next Chapter -

Inuyasha: Feh.. Whatever

Kagome: Inuyasha could you be a little more nicer?

Inuyasha: Yeah. Whats up you motherers?

Kagome: O.O thats not Nice!

Inuyasha: oh... ummm ... sup?

Kagome: Thats more like it

Inuyasha: ... bitch

Kagome: I heard that and Ppl We have a reward for all you Reveiwers!

Inuyasha??

Kagome: You'll see (evil smirk)

Disclamer: Ok me no owny Inuwasha Oky dokie -

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha... I love you" Kagome said and hugged her lover tightly "I love you to Kagome" Inuyasha wispered and hugged her back...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked to the Sacred tree and saw Naraku "Hi there Lord fucker" Kagome said and crossed her arms "What did you say?" Naraku said with a evil glare "Oh nothing Lord Naraku" Kagome and with a fake smile "Good" Naraku said and grabed her, then suddeny darkness covered them "Whats going-" the darkness slid down to the floor and they were in Naraku's lair "Umm... where are we?" Kagome asked and looked around the place "Your in the tree of death" Naraku said and smirked looking over he body '_Poor Inuyasha... He lost his beautiful Mate and now she's mine'_ Naraku said Kagome turned around to ask Naraku something but then suddenly, Naraku put two fingers on her forhead and smirked '_Whats going o-'_ Kagome knocked out and Naraku catched her "Soon Kagome..." Naraku started as his face cuddled in her hair "Very Soon you'll be mine" Naraku said laying Kagome down in his bed leaving with a evil smirk.

Inuyasha was in the Sacred tree thinking about Kagome with a dazed look '_Oh Kagome where are you?I miss you and it's only been a few of those things you called "Minutse"' _Inuyasha thought and pictured Kagome's beautiful smiling face that always made him blush '_I swear to my love for you Kagome I will kill Naraku and Set you free!'_ Inuyasha yelled in his mind thinking about Naraku with Kagome by Naraku's side insted of his. He growled at the thought of it '_That bastered' _Inuyasha thought as his bangs covered his eyes '_Kagome... Kagome..' _Inuyasha thought "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled making birds fly away from the Sacred tree, Inuyasha started crying when suddely "Inuyasha?" a soft sweet voice said Inuyasha shoot his head up and jumped down to see **HIS **Kagome with bruses and cuts all over her body "INUYASHA!" Kagome said smiling brightly but then fell down moaning in pain; she was holding her side digging her nails into the dirt. Inuyasha ran to her and saw that her close where half torn off "What happend?" Inuyasha yelled at her is consern "Inuyasha... It was... Kohaku... He attacked me when Naraku left... He didn't give his orders... I think.." Kagome said and smiled sweetly "I.. Have something for you before I... leave you for...ever" Kagome said bring up her hand to show him the complete Shikon no Tama "Its... Its complete" Inuyasha said in shock making Kagome giggle and cough out blood "Kagome!" Inuyasha siad and grabed her laying her on the floor facing him so she was more confortable "I... Love.. you Inu-" Kagome reached up a hand as she started but then her hand droped on the ground her eyed closed as her skin turned cold and pale. At this moment rain started to come down as Inuyasha stared at Kagome's lifless body "Kagome..." Inuyasha asked "Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha shook her "KAGOME FINISH WHAT YOU SAYING!" Inuyasha yelled laying his forhead on her chest crying in the rain "Kagome... I love you to" Inuyasha said "I will kill Kohaku and Naraku for doing this to you" Inuyasha swore "I WILL!" Inuyasha yelled as his head swung back as he yelled at the heavens.

-----------------------------------------------------------**Naraku's Lair again-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Naraku smriked as Inuyasha yelled in the rain "Aww Inuyasha I thought you were smarted... I guess I was wrong" Naraku said and looked at the still knocked out Kagome "Kanna leaft and Get Kagura to attack the Village near Inuyasha's Forest" Naraku said as the White haired girl walked out of the dark room. Naraku looked at the glowing girl in his bed(Talking about Kagome ppl) "Oh Kagome if only your memory wasn't so long then you could wake up and be with me" Naraku said to her still breathing body "But I'm sure after some lieing you'll be happier then ever" Naraku said and laughed evily...

To be continued...

Kagome: Sorry It's short I have to do something and I can give you that Reward...

Inuyasha: what is it?

-------------------------------------------------------------Reward--------------------------------------

Kagome:(shows a vidio)

----------------------------------------_Vidio----------------------------_

_Inuyasha is in a bunny sute "Kagome do I have to do this!" Inuyasha asks "Yes or I'll say it" I say Inuyasha's eyes widen and he starts to hop around "I'm a funny bunny I'll kiss you on the cheek" Inuyasha kisses My mom on the cheek "I'm a funny bunny and... awww screw this Kagome stop the fucking vidio" Inuyasha yells and takes off the bunny sute so he;s comletly Naked "KAGOME STOP THE VIDIO" He says and I run around the house with the vidio on. Inuyasha grabs the Cammra and yells at me while the vidio shows Inuyasha's..."Dig-Dong-Dong-Dong" (meaning Dick) "Inuyasha the vidio's still on" I say burst out laughing "OH SHIT" Inuyasha says and it ends._

_------------------------------End of Vidio--------------_

Kagome: (laughs on floor)

Inuyasha: O.O

Kagome: cya next time Haha Reveiw plz

Inuyasha: (chases Kagome)Bye!

Kagome: (Runs off) HELP!


	4. The Two Choses

The Cheeryblossem Festival

By: Kagome-The-Suger-Baby

Kagome: Hi

Inuyasha: You work to hard

Kagome: true

Inuyasha: (smiles)

Disclamer: Me no own Inuyasha!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Kagome if only your memory wasn't so long then you could wake up and be with me" Naraku said to her still breathing body "But I'm sure after some lieing you'll be happier then ever" Naraku said and laughed evily...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes to see a dark man with a smirk on his face. Kagome jumped up and hugged herself tightly in a corner "Oh Kagome your awake!" the man said and smiled brightly "Huh?Kagome?" she asked and looked at him thinking he was no one bad "Yes it's me... Naraku" he said and looked at her "I'm your mate" Naraku said "M-Mate?" Kagome said and looked at him "What happend to me? Where am I?" Kagome siad tears forming in his eyes "You knocked out when I saved you from the evil Inuyasha and your in our castle" Naraku said and grabbed her "Whats are y-" Kagome started but Naraku hugged her getting her quite "Oh Kagome I'm so happy your safe" Naraku said and fake cryed "No.. please down cry!" Kagome yelled and hugged back "Kagome..." Naraku said and kissed her neck making Kagome's body shudder "Kagome...I want you..." Naraku siad with and evil smirk and he licked her shoulders and neck making Kagome gasp "Umm... Naraku please I don't know who you are" Kagome said pushing him away "Oh Kagome" Naraku said "Fine but you told me that you would have my pup so... another day with contine"Naraku said and walked away "Yes Naraku" Kagome said and looked down trying to remeber herself.

----------------------------------------------With Inuyasha-----------------------------------------

Inuyasha was under the Sacred tree crying over the fake Kagome's dead body "Kagome... Oh Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled crying his heart out "Poor Poor Inuyasha" came Naraku's voice "What!" Inuyasha said looking up to see who was there "Aw.. Did Kagome come running to you after the little At-" Naraku said then Inuyasha cut him off "You Bastered!" Inuyasha yelled making Naraku just smirk "Inuyasha... Your such a fool" Naraku said and laughed "What are you Laughing about you monster!" Inuyasha yelled at him "I loved Kagome! She was my only true love!" Inuyasha growled out "If she was your only true love then you would have known thats not her" Naraku siad and pointed at the fake Kagome that turned into Dust "What the-!" Inuyasha siad and growled at Naraku "Where is **MY **Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled grabbed Tetsusagia "Kanna!" Naraku said and the white haired demon walked out of the shadows and he mirror glowed blue showing Kagome asleep in Naraku's bed with a Kimono Naraku had given her, "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at the mirror hoping she would hear him all Kagome did was roll in her sleep "Kagome..." Inuyasha said tears forming in his eye of joy "Kagome if you can hear me... I love you" Inuyasha wispered to the mirror and looked at Naraku "What are you going to do to her!" Inuyasha asked/yelled "Oh nothing" Naraku lied "Then why do have the trouble of taking her away!" Inuyasha yelled at him "Inuyasha... I'll make you a deal. If you kill Kikyo and everyone you know I'll let you have Kagome" Naraku siad "If you don't then she will be my mate" Naraku said and disappered along with Kanna "Think about it" Naraku said...

To Be Contintued...

Kagome: Sorry People But I'm running out of Idea's

Inuyasha: and Me and Kagome are going to take a break

Kagome: so Cya!

Inuyasha: Cya Next time!


	5. Contact

The Cheeryblossem Festiva

By: Kagome The Suger Baby

Kagome: Um..You ppl better thank copycat! Cuz thats the person who gave me this Idea!

Inuyasha: -.- umm... Thank you?

Kagome: Idiot

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat in the Sacred Tree thinking about what he should do, he could get Kagome back but he would have you kill all his friends "No... Kagome would hate me"Inuyasha said "but what do I do" Inuyasha said "Oh Kagome, I wish you were here" Inuyasha said and rubbed his forhead.

(With Kagome)

Kagome was in a beautifull garden picking flowers for no reson then suddenly "_Kagome I wish you were here" _a voice said behide Kagome "huh?" Kagome said and turned around to see no one "What the-?" Kagome said untill "What is it Kagome?" Naraku said and appered next to her "Nothing Lord Naraku." Kagome said and looked down "Ok Kagome but tell me if there's anything wrong" Naraku said and turned to leave "M'lord..." Kagome asked "Yes?" Naraku asked not moving "Did you call my name a little while ago?" Kagome asked "...No" Naraku said and walked away leave Kagome there blinking.

(Back With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha was still thinking of what to do then "Inuyasha!" a young voice yelled and the little fox demon Shippo jumped in his lap "Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked and looked around "She's... gone" Inuyasha said and looked down "What you got in a fight AGAIN?" Shippo yelled/asked "No!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo "...She's.. with Naraku" Inuyasha said looking down making his bangs cover his eyes "WHAT!" Shippo yelled with tears coming out of his eyes for him lost mom "...The necklase!" Inuyasha yelled ang looked up "I forgot!" Inuyasha yelled grading his necklease closing his eyes yelling Kagome's name in his mind.

(In The Mind)

_Kagome! Kagome? _

_Who are you?_

_Kagome is it really you?_

_Um... My name is Kagome, but who are you and why do you ask?_

_Kagome it's me Inuyasha!_

_I-Inuyasha?_

_Yes! Oh Kagome I missed you so much!_

_Umm... ok but... Who is Inuyasha and... do I know him/her?_

_..Kagome my name is Inuyasha and yes you've meet me We love eachother!_

_Love eachother?_

_Yes! Kagome what did Naraku do to you!_

_I'm sorry but I don't remeber you... and Naraku didn't do anything he is my mate.. well... thats what he says he is..._

_Kagome! No your not mates with him! I'm your soon-to-be-mate!_

_...Something inside me is telling me your telling the Truth.. but... I can't be sure..._

_Kagome... I love you... You told me you loved me too... Was that a lie?_

_... I'm sorry but I don't know..._

_... I see... well.. then.. I shouldn't save you from Naraku then... seens you... don't know me..._

_I am very sorry... I wish I remebered but I don't_

_Kagome... look deep into your heart..._

_...I'll think about things ok Come back and talk to me in a week..._

_Wait!_

_Yes?_

_Where are you?_

_Umm.. in a temple around Samni Village..._

_Samni Village! I'll come Kagome don't you worry!_

_..Thank you... Inuyasha_

_Don't thank me Kagome... I'm now doing this because I love you..._

_Love?...well... Thank you anyway..._

_Anything for you..._

_(Out of Mind)_

Kagome blushed as she heard that thoses words keep ringging in her head..

_Anything for you..._

_Anything for you..._

_Anything for you..._

_Anything for you..._

_Anything for you.._

_Anything for you._

Inuyasha smiled "Kagome..." he said "Shippo get Sango and Miroku we're going to Samni Village to get Kagome back" Inuyasha siad happily "Ok" Shippo said and ran off to tell the others. Inuyasha stood up and looked at the sky '_Just wait and see Kagome I'll find you and see that you remeber me... so we can mate'_ Inuyasha thought happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome: There I'll Write the rest latter...

Inuyasha: fine...

Kagome:... (silent moment)

Inuyasha: hey... um.. Kagome

Kagome: Yeah what?

Inuyasha: (blushes) well... seens Me and Kagome go together in the story... I was wondering if... It could happend in real life?

Kagome: (blinks) I'm sorry who are you again?

Inuyasha: O.O!


	6. Confused Kagome

The Cheeryblossem Festival

By: Kagome The Suger Baby

Kagome: Hi - - Theres hardly any reviews

Inuyasha: 

Kagome: Inuyasha what did you do?

Inuyasha: nothing 

Kagome: sit boy

Inuyasha: (falls down into floor)

Kagome: p

Inuyasha: v.v That hurt

Kagome: you sissy

Inuyasha: are not

Kagome: are too walks away

Disclamer: I OWN INUYASHA! YAY! v.v In My dreams

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and the gang hurried to Suki Village with Inuyasha in the lead, he already missed her on his back. (A/N: - - Thats it on his back... no You miss her even more to lier) The gang got to the peaceful Suki village and stopped "Are you sure Kagome's here Inuyasha?" Sango asked looking around at the cheerful happy people then suddenly "umm... Hello" a young woman said walking to them smiling "are you new here?" the woman asked "Yes we are." Miroku said getting in front of the gang "May I ask you M'lady what your name is?" Miroku said smiling at her "My name is Kiyomi" the woman said and then miroku grabbed her hands into his "what a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman. May I ask you one more thing?" Miroku asked , Inuyasha and shippo looked at Sango who was now every pissed off knowing what the monk was going to ask "Will you bear my children?" Miroku asked making Sango hit him with her Bomerang "Darn monk!" Sango yelled walking away with the Inuyasha and Shippo right behind her leaving Miroku on the floor. The girl Kiyomi showed the gang around the village after Miroku woke up "Hey umm is there a temple anywhere near here?" Inuyasha asked looking around "A temple?" Kiyomi said thinking "Oh yeah! Theres a Temple over there" Kiyomi said pointing to a hill "It's just beyond that hill" Kiyomi said smiling the gang said there thanks and ran to the hill they looked other the land and then they saw her. The young raven haired beauty that was traveling with them for so long "K-Kagome..." Inuyasha said and run to her "KAGOME!" He yelled making her turn around _'She's beautiful...' _Inuyasha thought he studdied her body, Her long ravin hair blow lightly in the wind, her dark brown eye glowed with happiness,her face showed a warm smile, the beautiful red and silver kimono blowed to the side of the wind hugging tightly to Kagome's body, and her pink shinny lips looked like they were begging to be kissed. Inuyasha smiled and run up to her "K-Kagome is that you?" Inuyasha asked woundering if this was a dream and if it was he did not want to wake up "Yes... my name is Kagome" She said and looked at him "Are you the man called Inuyasha?" She asked looking at him '_why do I feel so happy to see this man...?' _Kagome thought "Yeah you still don't remeber me...?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head.No. She opened her eyes and looked in his golden ones "Kagome come on" Inuyasha said and picked her up "We'll make you remeber" He said and hugged her tightly Kagome froze she then pushed him away and grabbed a dagger Naraku gave her "Who are you!" Kagome yelled at him "...K-Kagome... it's me... Inuyasha... come on you have to remeber..." Inuyasha said saddly "No" Kagome said and attacked Inuyasha but Inuyasha just dodged it grabbing her hand "Kagome Stop!" Inuyasha yelled "No, you evil Demon!" Kagom yelled and cut his hands making him let go of her in pain "Kagome..." Inuyasha said with sadness in his eyes. She hated him... She truly hated him... and Inuyasha felt like he could just die. Kagome looked at him and felt saddness whelm up inside her then suddenly a girl with brown hair, a man with black hair tied in a little pony tail flew beside Inuyasha and grabbed him flying away leaving Kagome there who fell to her knees crying not knowing why though.

Inuyasha and the gang sat in a hut near the Temple. Everyone slept but Inuyasha who was stareing in the fire of the hut with nothing but saddness in his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He looked at his friends at saw Sango and Miroku with there arms around eachother '_Miroku must have told her...'_ Inuyasha thought he then saw Shippo holding close to Kilala making Inuyasha sigh, Everyone had someone to love... but him... and it was Naraku's fault. He promised Kikyo he would kill him and go to hell with her.. but he loved Kagome... He never loved Kikyo he just thought it was love. Inuyasha stood up and walked to the hill near the Temple, he looked at where his mate-to-be was... he wanted her near him... he wanted her in his arms... but no. Inuyasha walked down the hill and to the temple. He walked in to see Naraku holing a sleeping Kagome, Inuyasha growled making Naraku smirk "She's mine now. She will be my mate soon" Naraku siad hugging Kagome closer Inuyasha grabbed the sleeping Kagome making sure not to wake her up he put her down behind him and grabbed Tetsusagia "Naraku, she is my mate-to-be!" Inuyasha yelled and unshethed Tetsusaiga "I will protect her with my life!" Inuyasha said and swung his sword throw Naraku then suddely him and Kagome disappered "No!" Inuyasha yelled and turned around to see Kagome was gone... but the necklese he gave her layed there, Inuyasha looked at it and a tear ran down his cheek "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled in the temple .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(In Naraku's Hideout)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome layed in her room holding tightly to the necklese around her neck then suddely she hear

"KAGOME!" a voice yelled

Kagome sat up and looked around not seeing anyone "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said and looked at in necklese on her neck "Inuyasha... Who are you...?" Kagome said and closed her eyes.

To be contined...

Kagome: I'VE GOT NOTHING MORE PLZ GIVE ME IDEAS!


	7. The Myth of the Miko's feather

By: Kagome The Suger Baby

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha slumped down with tears dripping down his cheeks.The one woman that made him happy was gone! GONE! He couldn't belive it... he shouldn't belive it. Maybe it was a dream!Yeah, a nightmare that scared him the most. He would probly make up to find Kagome's smiling warm face looking over him saying "Good Mornning Sleepy Head" like every mornning, Inuyasha smiled at himself '_Kagome... I love you...'_ Inuyasha thought and one more tear fell down his pale face and then suddenly, "MASTER INUYASHA!" a tiny voice said and a dot jumped on his noise... it was... Myoga! Myoga drank Inuyasha's blood from his noise like always and Inuyasha slapped him off, Inuyasha catched Myoga in his hand and looked down at him and his body popped into it's round self again.

"What is it Myoga" Inuyasha asked glaring down at him.

"Well Master Inuyasha, came to you beacuse I found out Naraku's hide out and you would not belive who I saw there!" Myoga yelled.

"... Kagome..." Inuyasha said and looked down.

"No Lady Kag- wait... how did you know Master Inuyasha?" Myoga asked looking at his lord.

"Kagome... dosen't remeber any of us... Naraku took her memory ..." Inuyasha said with his bangs covering his angery golden eyes.

Myoga nodded crossing his arms "Ah! Well Lord Inuyasha there is a way to change that" Myoga said.

Inuyasha's head shot up looking at the flea demon "WHAT? HOW?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well... Mater Inuyasha I don't really know but there is a Miko that lives in Minkomi Village that nows how" Myoga said smartly.

"Then we have to get there and fast!" Inuyasha yelled and ran to Suki Village to get the others and forgot poor Myoga that yelled as he gripped a strand of Inuyasha's silver hair so he could not fall to the hard rocky ground.

0000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000(The Next Day)

The gang rushed throw a rocky feild when suddenly, a huge bear demon appered as its paw hit the ground causing the ground to shake. Inuyasha jumped up and slashed the demons shoulder making it fall "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR A WEAK DEMON LIKE YOU!" Inuyasha growled out as he ran to Hakusho's Cave.

(Flash Back)

"How do you get to Minkomi Village anyway, Myoga?" Sango asked

"Well, You must first go throw the Hakusho cave then run to the Shrine of Sinmo thats where you will find a feather that will show you the way" Myoga said

"A feather?" Inuyasha said "HOW THE FUCK IS A FEATHER GOING TO HELP US?" Inuyasha yelled

"Well Lord Inuyasha, there is a myth that the feather is conected to the Miko you search for" Myoga said scared of the angry Inuyasha

"Feh... a feather" Inuyasha said meanly " I bet it's just going to fly way" he said

"Yes Inuyasha, that is how the feather leads you to the village" Miroku said

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!" Inuyasha yelled

"I have heard the myth as well" Miroku said making his "No Duh!" face

"Feh...Lets go" Inuyasha said and stood up.

(End of Flash Back)

'_Kagome... I will save you! I PROMISE!" _Inuyasha yelled in his mind running faster than ever leaving Miroku,Sango,Kilala, and Shippo behind. Inuyasha was ahead of everyone almost to the end of the cave then suddenly he tripped over something, he looked down to see a tiny jewel that was a beatiful blue. He then remebered Kagome on the first New Year:

(Flash back)

-AN: TO MANY FLASH BACKS! -

_"OH INUYASHA LOOK AT THE SKY!" Kagome yelled running to the clearing Inuyasha told her about "Feh... What about it?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms "It's so beatiful" Kagome said looking staring at the night sky , The sky was so lovely to Kagome that day but to Inuyasha Kagome was the lovely one._

_-haha I made it short! p-_

(End of Flash Back)

'_That was the night I promised myself to mate Kagome under the moonlight'_ Inuyasha thought smiling, he picked up the jewel and ran off not waiting for the others.

(With Kagome)

Kagome sighed and stared up at the sky , she then put her hand to play with the necklese Inuyasha gave her; Kagome did feel a necklese but it wasn't the necklese of Inuyasha's. Kagome looked down to see a beautiful golden necklese "OH NO WHERE IS MY NECKLESE?" Kagome yelled and looked around her room to see no necklese '_Inuyasha...wait... Why did I think of him? I don't know him... do I?'_ Kagome thought. She looked down and thought, she had nothing eles to do Naraku wouldn't let her go outside '_I will find out the truth... Maybe me and this Inuyasha guy are really to-be-mates' _Kagome said and looked at the sky again "Oh Inuyasha..." Kagome wispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome: There! Finaly! 

Inuyasha: HEY YOUR SICK GET BACK IN BED

Kagome: T.T NO! ME WANT TO FINISH

Inuyasha: you are finish right?

Kagome: No I need to give thanks...

Inuyasha: Well make it quick

Kagome: Ok! Lets do this!

I want to give a BIIIIIGGGGGGGG THANKS TO:

Half Demon Kyoko

InuyashanKagome

Black Diamond07

InuyashaSano

copycater

acho0bl3ssU

and

Wolffox

THANKS YOU GUY FOR REVEIWING!

I need at least 7 or more reveiws to do the next Chap. Sorry... v.v


	8. Note

Kagome: Sorry Guys I went to New York and Totaly Forgot about the story I'M SO SORRYY I'll work on the next Chap Right away! 


	9. Kohaku's Secret

Sorry i took so long lol

--

Inuyasha ran to the Shrine of Sinmo, his heart raced there was a chance tht Naraku had taken his Kagome. His teeth pressed together and he looked behind him to see everyone tired and trying to get to him. Tears swelled up in his eyes and he suddenly stopped, "Inuyasha?" the gang yelled as they stopped beside him; he wiped his eyes and looked at them straight "You guys stay here," he said and looked torward the shrine ", it's close enough and you guys are tired. I'm go and get Kagome." Inuyasha said and with out taking a simple reply he ran. He ran from his friends, his flee, his soon to be son, and everything eles in his life he could have. He wanted Kagome, thats all. The rest of the world seemed to curuped and devilish... even he. He wanted the person that hold his heart, the purest thing he could ever enconter,

'Just watch me Kagome... just watch' Inuyasha thought as his feet rapidly took to the sky.

The Shrine was like a brown box to Inuyasha. He stared at it with hatred, this was the thing that could lead him to Kagome's safty or his death with the Miko in Minkomi Village, but he was willing to take that chance. He was blind from everything eles, he chuckles as he slamed open the door to the shrine ' She really did something to me' he thought as saw it. The beautiful feather and flowed above him, it glowed light blue, with its white color it looked pure as ever. He stared at it "Help me! I need help from the Miko in Minkomi Village! My mate-to-be has been captured and the demon there has stolen he memory. Help me now or i will seal you once more!" He yelled, yes he never been so kind... but helping him was kind so he should at least return the favor. "_We know want you want..." _a little childs voice said _"You are Inuyasha are you not?" _Inuyasha blinked and smiled "Yes..." was his simple reply _"Miko Hishto has been waiting. She has sences Naraku getting stronger with the young Miko by his side" _ The feather explained as a dark womanly figure strolled from the darkness in the shrine. She covered he face with sheets of white, she was as short as 6 or 7 year old, but you could see her long flowing hair that could centures to get it that way. Inuyasha looked at the miko _"Yes, Inuyasha this is Miko Hishto do not be afraid. We will help you, but in return your Miko must help us..." _Inuyasha looked at feather and glared "What do you want with My Kagome?" he asked crossing his arms _"Miko Hishto has fallen into Naraku's trap, and her powers do not work with this tainted shard in her arm," _the miko showed her arm with purple and black vains consuming her elbow and up _", your miko has the power to purify this. Making Miko Hishto heal, then she can help your mate." _Inuyasha nodded " But how can i get Kagome to purify it if she dose not remeber me?" He asked looking down _"Your are mates, you see the spell that Naraku has put on your miko was my Hishto's spell. Her memory is not gone, it is sealed in her powers, you are conected with thoughs powers... aren't you?" _Inuyasha's eyes widend and touched the necklease that he wore "This scacrate beads!!" He yelled and the little miko forms head glanced up and nodded. _"You are connected with your miko is other ways as well but i must not share these thoughts with you just yet"_ the feather perclaimed and drifted, as the little girls body grabed Inuyasha's hand and folowed the feather in silents. Inuyasha smiled at the feather and little girl, this could be his chance to save his Kagome.

With Kagome...

Kagome looked down at the wooden floor clinging to her chest quietly at dinner. She sat next to Naraku and two ladys bowed to them, Kagome looked confused then stared at the two. Naraku glaced at Kagome and smirked "Why do you not eat ,my love?" Naraku questioned grabbing Kagomes shoulder making Kagomes' skin crawl. "W-what? Oh!," Kagome replyed trying to get away from the man ", I don't feel well." She explained and stood up walking out of the room and shut the door behind her. She sighed and leaned on the door with tears comming down her face "You miss him..." a young boys voice said , Kagome's head shoot up to see the young boy Kohaku "Kohaku, I missed you!" Kagome exclamed trying not to be to loud and hugged the young boy. He laughed and nodded "Yes, i've missed you too Lady Kagome, but you miss him ,do you not?" he continued smiling at the girl. Kagome blinked "Miss who?" Kagome asked "The boy with dog ears" he said pointing at sides of his head making Kagome laugh. Kohaku was her only real friend there, it seemed like she would always get along with the boy, and he was very imported to someone she knew one day. She smiled and nodded at him "I do not remember him... but he makes my heart sore with i hear his name..." Kagome sighed grabbing her heart, Kohaku looked at the girl "Why do you love the boy?" he asked looking disapointed for some reason "I have no clue. He just...makes me feel... so complete." Kagome said and smiled at the thought of her silver haired hero. Kohaku smiled and lead Kagome to her room talking about her Inuyasha, He would ask a question and she would smile and ask with pure bliss, when Kohaku and Kagome reached her room , she huged him one more time and went inside.

Kohaku sighed in sadness as a hand touched his shoulder "_You love the Miko... don't you child"_ A voice called. Kohaku turned around and saw no one.

"Kagome...," Kohaku said with a slit smile ", if i had meet you first... would I be the one you would have loved?" He wispered into the nights air.

--

Me: I am very sorry that i did not put this earlier and for taking soo long

Me: Of course i do not own Inuyasha so please do not complain about a disclamer


End file.
